La reina de la Eternidad
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Después de la derrota de Mag Mell, una nueva enemiga amenaza al universo. Los peleadores deben luchar contra esta terrible enemiga y detener que sus secuaces rompan los sellos de la que tienen encerrada.
1. Prologo

_**La reina de la Eternidad**_

Hola soy Ryugan Mikazuki y se que algunos quisieron que subiera el fic SURGIMIENTO DE LAS TINIEBLAS, no podre subirlo mi imaginación no pudo mas e intentare subirlo en otro momento. Espero que les gusten nwn

_**Prologo**_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que el universo existiera. Existía una guardiana que cuidaba el caldero de la vida, ante un enemigo que quisiera apoderarse de el y crear un universo de muerte y de maldad. Sin embargo un momento inesperado llego, un enemigo que quiso tener ese lugar sagrado y ser el nuevo creador de la vida.

Al ver el peligro la Guardiana peleo valientemente contra ese ser, creyendo que había ganado contra el invasor. Caos, llamado este enemigo, atrapo a la guardiana en un campo de energía sin poder romperla e intentar detenerlo. Viendo el camino fácil, Caos intento entrar al caldero y tener el poder.

Antes de entrar Zelda, la otra guardiana del caldero, interfirió en su camino atrapando a Caos en un conjuro que absorbía su poder. Antes de que se quedara sin energía, el escapo del hechizo y entro en el cuerpo de la otra guardiana creyendo que teniendo a su compañera iba a ganar. Al ver esto, Zelda a costa de su propia vida creo un portal absorbiendo a Caos dentro de ella. Antes de que entrara, amenazo a ella que saldría de ahí sin importar que medio. Sabiendo que solo pudo hacer 7 sellos que impiden a Caos salir cree que sin importar que el pueda romper todas sus ataduras; había un rayo de esperanza que detendría a Caos.

**Bueno fue un poco corto, pero sin duda tiene un gran futuro este fic ¿No lo creen? Espero que también lean mis fics anteriores ayudarían mucho a mi corazón, considero los reviews como mi salario X3.**

**¿ Review? OWO**


	2. Inicio

**Hola somos Ryu Mikazuki y Bloody Angel que les traemos el primer capitulo de este fic. **

**Ryu: Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, y nos dan más ánimos para seguir adelante.**

**Bloody: Exactamente Ryu, por eso…¡HABRA YAOI Y SHOTA****! *W***

**Ryu: ¡BLOODY! O/O**

**Bloody: Me diste permiso nwn**

**Ryu: Eso lo veremos mas adelante -.-**

**Bloody: Bueno n_n**

**Ryu/Bloody: ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

**1.- El Inicio**

En una dimensión muy lejana a la Tierra, donde la luz del sol nunca brillaba, era un sitio lúgubre, completamente invadido por la oscuridad, mientras relámpagos rojos iluminaban muy poco el lugar Estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, sin importar donde se estuviera, la niebla cubría toda el lugar. En el centro de esa dimensión se encontraba un templo, el cual parecía más un gigantesco palacio (imaginen como el castillo de ganondorf en ocarina of time) su color era negro con detalles rojo carmesí brillante y estaba rodeado de picos, mientras varias estatuas de piedra con caras de terror adornaban, con ellos unos seres deformes rodeaban el lugar. Estos parecían más humanos, eran delgados y blancos como un papel, de la cabeza estaban calvos, tenían ojos rojos con una fina línea negra por pupila y sus estómagos se podían ver sus intestinos colgándose dando una apariencia muy horrenda.

En el interior, de un salón se encontraba 8 personas encapuchadas reunidas, la puerta se abrió y otro misterioso encapuchado entro, camino lentamente hasta estar frente a los demás que estaban ahí.

-¡Ha llegado el momento!-Exclamo ese sujeto, quien por su tono de voz, se adivinaba que era mujer-¡Que nuestra reina muy pronto será libre de su prisión, pero hay seres que impedirán nuestro objetivo. Por eso debemos eliminarlos a cualquier costo!-

Los demás la escuchaban atentamente, ante eso uno de ellos se puso al frente de los demás.

-Lo siguiente que algunos de ustedes ya tienen una misión, háganlo y nos traerán sus premios cuando regresen, no olviden que traerán prisioneros para que sean alimento de nuestros Akumas.-dijo el encapuchado que por su voz era de un hombre mayor, una voz suave y tenebrosa.

Los demás asintieron, seis de ellos se retiraron para cumplir con sus misiones, dejando a los demás en el salón. Viendo que los demás se fueron, quien hablo primero, también se iba a retiraba sin embargo…

-¿Ya te vas, Fiore?-

-Si, voy a divertirme un rato e iré por el pez más grande-comento volteándose la mencionada

-No olvides que no podras matarlo, recuérdalo, se que te gusta bañarte de sangre de tu victima

-No te prometo nada Aion, sabes que me gusta jugar con mis juguetes- sonriendo con maldad.

Al estar solos ellos dos, supo que no se iba a divertir estando parado sin hacer nada y mas si el otro no era muy parlanchín, prefirió irse.

-Bueno, viendo que tú serás el único que se quedara sin hacer nada Karas cuidas el templo.-

-¿Tu que vas hacer, Aion?-Pregunto Karas, al ver que su compañero que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Voy a detener algunos gurreros de Vestroia, si les ocurre ser una piedra en nuestro camino- dijo Aion pasando su lengua en sus labios sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿Te traigo un recuerdo?-pregunto inocente Aion

-No, gracias- respondió secamente Karas

-Tú, te lo pierdes. Adios-comento alzando sus hombros.

Saliendo del salón, alzo su brazo derecho despidiéndose.

"Además, muy pronto me divertiré y la reina Galaxia desaparecerá todo la vida de este universo." pensó riéndose ansioso por ese día.

**Tierra…**

Algunos peleadores tuvieron una extraña sensación y miraron hacia el cielo, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryu?-.

-No…nada…es solo el viento-dijo una albina de ojos rosados, no muy segura.

_Continuara…_

**Ryu: Fue muy corto lo se, pero lo recompensaremos en el 2 capitulo. **

_AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS:_

**Jizuro Uchiha****: **Muchas gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Nicole Sakurai****: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste nwn

**Gatita de la suerte****: **Espero que te guste el capitulo y me hace feliz que te gustara

**Nanashi The Knight of the Sky**: ¿Te impresione? ¡Increíble! OWO

**Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler****:** Muchas gracias. Y no debes esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Rox siniestra****: **Bueno de los OCs pronto lo vas a saber y los peleadores te va asustar mucho.

**Bloody: Comenten y manden reviews**

**Ryu/Bloody: Sus reviews son nuestro salario. w**


	3. Pesadilla

**Hola somos Ryu Mikazuki y Bloody Angel que les traemos el segundo capitulo de este fic. **

_**Perdón por la demora, como me cortaron el internet y la inspiración. Se que iba ser mas largo, pero mi mente no dio mas.**_

_**2.- Pesadilla o ¿una visión?**_

Han pasado ya medio año después de la derrota de Mag Mell. Todos se eran felices sin preocuparse de un enemigo que quiso conquistar la tierra. Sin embargo, una albina no pensaba igual, ya que llevaba 4 meses de tener un sueño un "poco" aterrador…y esa noche no fue la excepción.

En una casa se podía visualizar a una muchacha dormida que de un momento a otro se moviera de forma inquieta y empezara a sudar mucho, sus ojos los apretaba muy fuerte se podría ver el dolor que estaba pasando.

En el espacio se encontraba cierta ojirosa que podía ver el universo entero en su máximo esplendor, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la tierra muy diferente.

El cielo era rojo sin nubes, la ciudad destruida, se podía escuchar los lamentos y gemidos de dolor, al ver al suelo sintió como su estomago se revolvía y ganas de vomitar. Era como fuera una película de horror, había seres que se comían a hombres, niños y mujeres llorando que no pudieron escapar, saboreando su carne y sus gritos de agonía. Entre esa gente también estaba los habitantes de vestal, neathia y gundalia todos heridos y uno que otro sin una parte de su cuerpo pidiendo ayuda antes que los akumas los atraparan.

-No es hermoso- dijo una voz tranquila y extremadamente alegre.

Al voltear Ryu pudo ver una sombra con ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y colmillos que se veían en sus labios al hablar. Sin poder moverse ese ser hizo que viera de nuevo ese panorama macabro, la abrazo por la espalda lamiendo su mejilla con una grotesca lengua, larga y afilada que ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Muy pronto…esto sucederá y ustedes peleadores no van a detenerme, lo que ves es el futuro- suspiro feliz mirando la escena sangrienta con admiración.

-¿Por que me enseñas esto?-pregunto con pánico Ryu

Al escuchar la respuesta sintió como si le tiraran una cubeta fría.

-Por que mi pequeña…- sonrió - eres y serás siempre mi juguete- dijo con una risa vacio y sin emoción.

Ryu cerro muy fuerte los ojos intentando despertar de ese sueño tan espantoso y estar en su cuarto sin esa cosa abrazándola, como leyendo sus pensamientos, la risa se intensifico mas haciendo ecos en la mente de la albina.

_-Créelo… soy de carne y hueso muy pronto jugare con todos ustedes…y tu estarás a mi lado como la responsable de este magnifico futuro. Me recordaras cada vez que veas este mismo sueño…por toda la eternidad serás mia-_

Esas palabras fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

Despertó muy agitada y sudando todo el cuerpo intentando no llorar amargamente, otra vez tuvo ese sueño intentando descifrar lo que quiso decir esas palabras. Tras calmarse solo suspiro resignada, sabía que tendría una noche más de insomnio y vueltas sin sentido a su cama.

A fuera se podía ver una sombra arriba de un árbol viendo a Ryu. No se podía ver su rostro gracias a la noche pero por su complexión era hombre mirándola con tanta atención, tuvo el impulso de entrar en ese cuarto, pero una esfera bakugan rosa con detalles blanco quien estaba en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No puedes, lo sabes- dijo el bakugan que por su voz era femenina

-Tsk, lo se pero no puedo evitar querer esta con ella en este momento que mas necesita de alguien- dijo el ser un poco molesto

-Muy pronto podrás estar a su lado una vez mas- intentando convencer a su compañero- vámonos, tenemos que estar listos los caidos harán su jugara y varias vidas de peleadores están en peligro

-Y lo estaremos Din, tendremos que esperar que ellos ataquen quien estará en peligro para detenerlos antes que se coman a sus victimas -susurro el hombre al bajar del árbol y retirarse del lugar.

Antes de irse volteo a ver la ventana de la albina antes de desaparecer.

_**Omake**_

Cuando Aion iba a irse del templo para cumplir con su misión en la aniquilación de los guerreros de vestroia, tenia que tener a su compañero que estaba en el lugar donde estaba su señora jugando con sus "juguetes".

Durante su trayecto pudo escuchar los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda antes de desaparecer, llegando a su destino era un salón enorme, sus paredes eran oscuras manchadas de sangre fresco y en otras partes seca, en el piso había un gran charco de sangre que casi inundaban el lugar, en una esquina se podía ver cuerpos personas y de bakugan desmembrados con expresiones de agonía, brazos, piernas, ojos, partes de ropa e intestinos dispersados. Entrando vio a su amigo en su forma real riendo como psicópata arrancado un brazo a su juguete que no podía gritar, ya estaba muerto con los ojos en blanco.

-Belcebú- dijo aion tranquilo

El mencionado volteo al verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro manchado de sangre.

-¿SI?

-Ya te divertiste mucho, debemos irnos a ya sabes donde-ordeno el hombre, la sonrisa del bakugan se borro dando una mirada de tristeza

-Pero Aion-sama todavía no termino de jugar- dijo un poco triste Belcebú al saber que no iba seguir divirtiéndose.

-No te preocupes, vas a obtener nuevos juguetes, aparte gracias a que has devorado a los bakugan de la dimensión de la perdición, los que desecharon los vexos, esos gundalianos y sus compañeros…podrás comer esas almas puras de esos guerreros-menciono dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra

Al escuchar eso, Belcebú rio de manera diabólica y sádica, al fin podía comer almas puras y no esas almas putrefactas de esos gundalianos que sabían horribles por la maldad que eran. Durante este tiempo no podía comer casi siempre solo se divertía con sus victimas. Tan solo pensarlo su estomago gruño en señal de hambre que empezaba a tener por obtener ese manjar tan delicioso.

-Ok, vámonos-

-Que rápido cambias de opinión amigo-

-Es que ya tengo hambre, estoy impaciente de devorar a esos bakugan-

Belcebú intento levantarse, pero Aion lo detuvo

-Belcebú, siempre te he dicho que siempre limpies este lugar. Tu madre no le gusta que dejes su cuarto un desastre

Mencionando eso, el bakugan miro hacia enfrente encontrando una especie de esfera morada, desprendía un aura maligna que reflejaba una persona en posición fetal.

-Tienes razón, además madre siempre nos da comida a sus hijos para que disfrutemos a esos bastardos-dijo el bakugan

Sus ojos brillaron de manera rojiza, haciendo que la sangre tomara vida empezaba inundar ese rincón que se volvió lava por extraña razón desintegrando por completo las partes putrefactas de esos cuerpos. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la sangre hasta que no hubo rastros de ese rincón, si nunca hubiera estado esa montaña de cuerpos.

Limpiando el lugar su bakugan regreso a su forma de esfera, aterrizando en el hombro de Aion. Saliendo del salón su bakugan tenia una pregunta.

- Aion-sama ¿No podre jugar con ese sujeto con la armadura dorada?- pregunto curioso Belcebú

-No, el y su bakugan son de Fiore y de Nyu. Sabes que tienes que compartir tus cosas con ellas-

-Que pena, bueno me conformo que lo torturaran cruelmente- rio de forma infantil, uniéndose esa risa su peleador.

**Eso es todo, lo se es corto pero como se me fue por un rato la inspiración. Ya se que pude subir el capitulo en un café, sin embargo como la computadora tiene virus muy fuertes. Los omakes pueden ser gore, romántico, comedia, etc. También pueden ser largos o cortos.**

**Ryu: Bloody espero que las escenas gore no traume a nuestros lectores –_-**

**Bloody: Si se trauman solo tienen que pensar algo bonito, después se les olvidaran nwn. A parte saque esas escenas en los fics gore y horror que he leído que me inspiraron.**

**Ryu: ¿De que series? O-OU**

**Bloody: SSBB, Zelda, Higurashi, ****M****egaman y entre otras OWO**

**Ryu: Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? U-U**

**Bloody: No *w***

**Ryu: (negando con la cabeza)"espero que no se traumen ToT" pensó la albina"si no tendré que utilizar mi arma secreta" sacando de algún lado un folder amarillo.**

**Bloody: si no esta el op y el end son por 2 razones:**

**El opening se lo pondré en el siguiente episodio**

**El ending no hay todavía un ganador, ya que todos están empatados. Si hay un ganador lo podremos en el 3 capitulo.**

_AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS:_

**Jizuro Uchiha****: **Muchas gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado. Los enemigos los creo bloody, espero que no te decepciones por que sea corto. Cuidate

**Nicole Sakurai****: **Perdón por la demora, espero que te guste nwn.

**Gatita de la suerte****: **Espero que te guste el capitulo y me hace feliz que te gustara

**Nanashi The Knight of the Sky**: ¡GRACIAS! OWO

**Haibaku Ishida****:** Muchas gracias. Y no debes esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Rox siniestra****: **Perdón por la demora, espero que te guste.

Yen Liz: Sip, ya están planeando su ataque en la tierray los guerreros de vstroia. A Shun en el próximo capitulo tu apareces.

**Bloody: Comenten y manden reviews**

**Ryu/Bloody: Sus reviews son nuestro salario. w**


	4. La caceria empieza

_**Hola soy**__** Angel Bloody que les trae el tercer capitulo de este fic. Por el momento Ryu-chan no podrá estar en este capitulo ya que pronto estará en clases de dibujo y espera pronto subir sus dibujos del fic en devianart. El opening esta en versión corta, mas adelante la pondré completa.**_

_**Iba subirlo el 21 de marzo pasado,pero por razones que son:**_

_**1.-Tuve un problema gigantesco ya no pude.**_

_**2.- Mi hermana de la semana pasada utilizo la computadora, mas nos peleamos y lo peor de todo borro el capitulo TwT. Espere que Ryu me lo diera de nuevo. Lo siento el retardo de casi 2 meses.**_

_**Ahora les presentaremos el ending ganador. Pensaba que ya no lo pondríamos, fue casi antes de subir el episodio que una seguidora votara.**_

_**Los otros endings aun cuando no hayan ganado, pronto habrá otra votación para que ending poner después de este.**_

_**La apariencia física de algunos personajes los pondré en el perfil de Ryu pronto.**_

_**Por Favor lean nuestro nuevo fic: Bakugan: Ayakashi Ghost guild. Si no nos sentiremos tristes TwT**_

_¡__**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**__!__** nwn**_

**Opening**

Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara  
>Hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?<p>

Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara  
>Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou<p>

Ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba  
>Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru<p>

Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita  
>Agetakatta no ha mirai de<br>Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende

Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku  
>Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo<br>Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni

_**3-. La cacería empieza**_

**Tierra**

En la misma casa, se encontraban 5 personas en la mesa desayunando, hablando de lo sucedido de cierta albina que desde hace tiempo no fuera la misma de antes.

-¿Que le sucederá a Ryu? Desde varios días esta deprimida. Cuando le preguntamos que sucede ella cambia su expresión con una sonrisa y dice de qué hablamos. Siento que nos esconde algo y muy feo-dijo una muchacha alta, delgada, tez clara, ojos aguamarina, cabello café platinado lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda. Viste una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro con un collar negro, falda corta tipo uniforme de marinera azul marino, usa unas calcetas largas que llegan hasta los muslos de color negro, zapatillas de deporte negras con detalles azules.

-¿Tu no sabes nada Ángelus?- pregunto un niño peliazul

-No Mikau, también le pregunto pero nada.- respondió una castaña preocupada.

-Debemos dejar que ella misma nos diga. Yo también quiero saber el por que esta así, pero tan solo la estamos presionando.-dijo un castaño.

-Tienes razón Khamsin, pero aun así me entristece su comportamiento. Tanta es su depresión que hasta Rini no ha hecho sus planes para yaoitizar el mundo, para saber que le sucede a Ryu.- dijo una peliceleste.

Al decir eso, todos recordaron a una rubia de apellido Misaki que siempre hace planes para conquistar el mundo. Si no es en su casa es las reuniones que tienen. Pensaron como alguien que es fanática del gore y horror, sea una fujoshi tan…pervertida*.Y no se diga de su bakugan que le ayuda en sus planes. Hay bakugan y peleador que son hechos del uno para el otro.

Todos suspiraron con pesadez, Khamsin al ver la expresión triste de su hermana, la tomo de la mano de Chizuru dándole apoyo.

-Solo debemos esperar Chizuru-dandole ánimos mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Si, gracias Khamsin-respondiendo el gesto

Como si la invocaran apareció una joven alta, delgada, tez blanca un poco pálida, ojos de color rosa, su cabello blanco lacio llegando hasta la cintura y con dos mechones a los costados de su rostro un poco cortos hasta el cuello llevando en su cabello un moño grueso amarillo. Viste con una camiseta de tirantes escotada roja, usa una chaqueta blanca, con una minifalda vaquera plisada, unos zapatos de corcho rojos y en la mano izquierda un brazalete color rojo. Tenía unas ojeras que parecían a cierto personaje de Death Note.

Se sentó en una silla suspirando triste ante la mirada de sus acompañantes. Quienes quisieron preguntar pero como dijo Khamsin dejarían que ella misma decidiera hablar. Decidiendo terminar con ese silencio incomodo que se creo, Angelus hablo.

-Oye Ryu, no quieres visitar a Marucho. De seguro así podrás despejar tu mente –propuso.

Ryu miro a su amiga, sabía que ellos querían animarla aun cuando no les decía nada de la pesadilla que tenia todas las noches. Se sintió una cobarde por no hablar de ese tema tan horrible que la atormentaba durante medio año. Tan solo si pudiera decirles…

-De acuerdo, vamos- sonriendo con falsedad, que solo hizo lastimar a los presentes-¿Quién va ir con nosotras?

-Te acompañamos - dijeron unisonó Khamsin y Mikau a las chicas. No podían dejarlas solas, mas si podría entretener a su amiga y olvidara eso que la atormenta.

Se prepararon para irse cuando Ryu vio a su hermana todavía sentada. Al ver en la mirada el por que no iba Nayru le respondió.

-No podemos ir, nosotras tenemos que ayudar en el restaurante de Runo. Recuerda que hoy nos toca.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche. Nos vemos.

-Espero que esto se solucione pronto-dijo a la nada cuando se quedaron solas en la casa, mientras veía su taza.

-Todo estará bien. Tenemos que irnos Chiz- dijo Nayru, con un asentimiento de cabeza se levantaron y se fueron al restaurante. Sin quitar ese mal sentimiento que sentía la pelicafe.

Los peleadores pyrus y aquos se dirigían al centro del interespacio bakugan, para ir a saludar a Marucho. De camino hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras los bakugan estaban un poco alejados de sus compañeros notando la sonrisa que tenia Ryu. Angelus suspiro triste, algo que noto su acompañante.

-Mikau quiero saber que le sucede, me siento una inútil no poder ayudarla. No quiero que sufra más. Presiento que algo muy malo va suceder.-dijo angustiada Angelus

-Si eso sucede, yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote-tomando la mano de su compañera.

-Gracias Mikau-sonriendo sonrojada.

En el Interespacio Bakugan se encontraba Marucho trabajando en los sistemas del interespacio, en compañía de Tristar, Akwimos, Elfin y Preyas, pero se detuvo lo que estaba haciendo sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

-¿Que sucede Marucho?- pregunto elfin

-Nada, nada-dijo ausente.

Fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y Ryu, Khamsin entraron, junto con Mikau y Angelus.

-Hola Muracho como estas.-saludo Ryu feliz

-Hola chicos muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-Marucho extrañas a Ren ¿Cierto?-

-SI- todos los peleadores sabían que Marucho y Ren eran novios, pero por ser Capitan de las fuerzas gundalianas no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos.

-No te preocupes Marucho de seguro eso va cambiar pronto- dijo Khamsin para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Antes de decir algo Elfin hablo.

-Ustedes en cambio si-dijo Elfin mirando a los bakugan-es increíble que puedan tomar forma humana

-Ha sucedido muchas cosas desde que Marucho, Dan y Shun pelearon en contra de los gundalianos y del Emperador Barodius-explico Mikau

-Y más si peleamos a una persona que quería resucitar a su hija. En serio esa mujer estaba loca-recordó Angelus a esa mujer llamada Tessa. Que creo el torneo Corazones de cristal para así obtener a los bakugan híbridos que al final resulto mal, a causa del intento fallido tuvieron que pelear con un ser asqueroso.(N/A: No se preocupen pronto pondré lo sucedido)

En el restaurante

Todo estaba tranquilo sin tanta gente hasta que…Dan llego

-Hola- saludo con su siempre entusiasmo

-Hola Dan-saludo Runo-¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Quise venir a saludarlos-

-Más por la comida-dijo Drago ganandose una mirada enojada de Dan

-Dan nunca cambia- dijo Tigrera con una gota en la nuca.

Mientras en una dimensión se podía ver 6 sombras viendo en una esfera de luz cada uno de los peleadores de cada atributo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vaya, los guerreros de Vestroia están cuidando a sus protegidos, lastima que pronto se quedaran sin protección de parte de ustedes-dijo una voz burlona.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto enojado Apollonir

Apareciendo entre las sombras un hombre de 28 años con lentes. Alto, delgado, tez morena, ojos morados, cabello blanco-grisáceo largo hasta la cadera agarrado en una cola baja. Viste una playera negra por debajo de una gabardina blanca larga hasta los talones sujetadas por unos cinturones negros en el estomago, una larga bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello, pantalón y mocasines blancos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos en persona guerreros legendarios. Déjenme presentarme soy Aion que pronto seré el ser que los aniquilara-haciendo una reverencia para después mirarlos con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Un Humano nos desafía? Debe ser una broma, ¿como tu pudiste entrar a este lugar? Nadie tiene permitido el acceso- dijo Exedra enojado.

-Yo tengo los métodos necesarios y mas si su compañero es especial- señalando a una esfera en su hombro de color azul petróleo con detalles oscuras.

-No permitiremos que nos mates, antes tienes que pelear con nosotros- dijo Clayf antes de que todos tomaran su forma original.

-Jeje quería escuchar esto- dijo la esfera divertida.

-¡Carta portal lista!-grito Aion lanzando la carta y activando el campo de batalla-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Diviértete con ellos Belcebú Lackzon!-.

La esfera cayo al suelo y se abrió, ráfagas de sangre podrida surgió de su interior.

-¡Con gusto lo hare Aion-sama!- Era un ser humanoide, su color era amarillo con marcas en todo su cuerpo de color morado, llevaba una armadura de color negro que ocupa la mayor parte de su cuerpo (cara, piernas, brazos, hombros y pecho) y posee un cuerno en su frente, tiene tres grandes garras en cada mano y pie de color rojo, en su pecho tenia un ojo sus brazos eran largos pero lo más extraño era que con solo verlo, sentías que se te helaba la sangre. (N/A: Es igual a Diaboromon de Digimon)

Todos los guerreros se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a ese bakugan tan aterrador y mas su atributo.

-¿Es un bakugan Lackzon? ¡Eso debe ser una mentira!- grito Oberus asustada.

-El atributo Lackzon debería ser un mito no una realidad-dijo Frosh con temor.

-¡Oh! ya veo, que saben del atributo. No me sorprende, no por nada son una amenaza para nuestros planes-sonrió con crueldad Belcebú para después lanzarse contra los bakugan legendarios empezando así la batalla.

**Mientras…**

En el interior templo, en el salón principal se veía a un hombre de aspecto oscuro, tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros, llevaba una túnica larga hasta el suelo y una armadura que cubría el pecho y hombros de color morado, tenia una mascara en forma de cuervo, amarrada en su espalda llevaba un shakujo (N/A: Es un bastón resonante usado para la magia y combate físico).

-Karas-san-escucho decir una voz, volteo encontrándose una esfera bakugan que volaba hacia su dirección aterrizando en su hombro.

-¿Que sucede Shadoru?.

-¿Esta preocupado por ellos?-pregunto con curiosidad Shadoru.

-Si…-suspirado-cuando Aion utiliza esa carta en la pelea no parara hasta que ellos pidan su muerte, ahí entra Belcebú que gracias a la carta portal Infierno Tenebroso puede comerse a su contrincante lentamente, degustando sus gritos y gemidos de dolor sin poder defenderse.-respondio Karas con tono lúgubre al recodar que presencio las anteriores batallas del moreno y como su Bakugan disfrutaba desmembrar a sus contrincantes que perdían.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada es su misión-

-Tienes razón, aunque tengo la sensación que pronto alguien los va ayudar-mirando el cielo nublado. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para los Bakugan.

**En la dimensión…**

Los seis bakugan estaban en el suelo gravemente lastimados y sobre de ellos 5 copias de Belcebú y el original inmovilizando sus brazos.

-Aion sama ¿puedo ya comérmelos?-pregunto ansioso Belcebu

-Claro que si, al final ese es tu premio- dijo Aion pasando su lengua en sus labios sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿Qué?-intento decir Frosh.

- Como escucharon el perdedor será mi comida, quietos esto no dolerá nada…miento esto les dolerá bastante ¡Gracias por la comida!- diciendo esto ultimo su mandíbula se agrando, saliéndose de lugar y llevándose la piel con ella. Acercándose lentamente al pecho de cada bakugan, quienes solo esperaron su muerte.

Antes de que Belcebú empezara a comer a cada guerrero, una luz brillante apareció de la nada cegando momentáneamente a los presentes. Cuando se disipo, vieron que los legendarios guerreros desaparecieron. Dejando solos en esa dimensión.

-¿Que sucedió?- cuestiono Belcebú molesto al ver que no estaba su festín.

-Parece que vinieron ellos a interferir-respondió Aion sin inmutarse de lo sucedido.

-¿Ellos? ¡Malditos miserables! Siempre entran cuando estamos apunto de completar una misión-molesto empezó a dar puñetazos a diestra siniestra al piso haciendo un hueco que se hacia mas grande cada vez que pegaba.

"No entiendo como pudieron entrar, puse un campo de energía inquebrantable si ellos se les ocurría ser una amenaza. No se si estoy en lo cierto, pero alguien tuvo que ayudarlos, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién fue? Bueno eso no importa por el momento, Fiore supo que si sucedía esto, tendríamos un plan B"

-Detente ya Belcebú-ordeno-No te preocupes amigo ya todo estuvo planeado, ellos de seguro harán que los 6 guerreros se oculten en un Bakugan del atributo que les corresponde, ya que al estar muy mal heridos y no tener cuerpos sólidos. Podrán otorgar sus poderes a los peleadores. Por esa razón los demás exterminaran a los posibles candidatos. Además tendremos una recompensación de lo sucedido aquí.

Escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, el bakugan maligno se detuvo y volteo a ver al peliblanco.

-Pero Aion-sama, si cumplen con esa misión no podre comer las almas de esos Bakugan, de seguro se los darán a los Akumas – mostrando un mohín de disgusto.

-Te equivocas Belcebú, se los daremos a la reina Galaxia para que se alimente-explico tranquilamente.

-Bueno si es para nuestra madre esta bien y… ¿Que pasara con los peleadores?-

-Te los daremos a ti y a Nyu para que se diviertan y después que se aburran, pueden comérselos-

-Espero que pronto terminen los demás- dijo contento imaginando ese momento tan deseado Belcebú.-pero ¿que hacemos ahora?-

-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar vámonos-dijo Aion a su bakugan que al escuchar esa orden volvió a ser una esfera aterrizando en su cabeza saliendo de esa dimensión.

En una esfera de luz se podía ver a una persona sosteniendo en sus manos 6 luces de diferentes colores y a su lado una especie de peluche verde.

-Lo lamento, llegue tarde-dijo triste ese ser que por su voz, era una mujer.

-Por ese campo ustedes sufrieron mucho y más usted guerrero aquos que protegió con su cuerpo a sus amigos-mirando la luz azul-ellos creen que ustedes elegirán a los peleadores mas fuertes, sin embargo saben que tienen que irse con personas que no sospecharían jamás, Frosh tendré que dividir su alma, gracias al ataque lo esta matando lentamente, tendrá que ir con 2 para que su vida no corra peligro. No se preocupe-su tono de voz se volvió tranquila-se sentirá como un solo ser y dará su poder a ellos cuando sea el momento. Ahora deben irse.

Dicho estas palabras, las luces se dispersaron por toda tierra en búsqueda de sus elegidos.

En la cima de una colina se encontraban dos hombres y dos bakugan en espera de alguien, uno de ellos caminaba de un lado para otro, desesperando a su acompañante.

-Tranquilízate, así no vas a solucionar nada.

Deteniéndose repentinamente mirando a su compañero.

-Estoy inquieto desde hace una hora se fue Fay y Moo-chan en salvar a los guerreros de Vestroia de las manos de los Caídos. Me preocupa que no regresen- dijo inquieto un rubio de ojos azules

-Yo también estoy preocupado Link, sin embargo ella dijo que no iba ser rápido, sabia que ir ahí no seria nada fácil. Solo debemos esperar 5 minutos mas e iremos en ayudarla- dijo una esfera rosa con detalles blancos.

Inesperadamente enfrente de ellos un portal dimensional, saliendo de ella una mujer.

-Misión cumplida-dijo Fay quitándose la mascara que cubría su rostro-Los bakugan están a salvo, de seguro ahora ya deben estar en el interior de ellos.

-Debemos irnos es hora que los peones ataquen a los peleadores que derrotaron a Naga-dijo Link

-¿Que hay de los demás?-pregunto Farore-me refiero a los peleadores Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami y Dan Kuso. Los tres tienen mas posibilidad de ser los objetivos de los Caídos y mas los guerreros van a ellos.

-Lo dudo mucho, aun si fuera cierto no son nuestra prioridad en este momento.-dijo un castaño

-Además Masquerade debe estar cerca de ellos entre las sombras. Cuidándolos si eso sucede-dijo Din.

En la casa-restaurante Misaki Runo y Chizuru estaban arreglando para cerrar, mientras Dan comía su decimo plato de comida. Al terminar todo se dispuso a irse

Uno chico de piel de piel trigueña, ojos azules y pelo verde oscuro hasta la cadera agarrado en una coleta baja. Viste un abrigo sin mangas verde y una camisa negra, lleva guantes marrones, botas, cinturón y pantalones beige, en su cara tenia una cicatriz desde su ojo derecho hasta su mejilla, esperaba afuera de la Casa de los Misaki.

Vio como Runo se despedía de Dan dándose un abrazo, que algo dentro de el se estrujara, al ver que se iba el castaño se acerco.

-Oye Runo, que sucede con Dan pensé que ya no eran novios-dijo Jack con un poco de celos.

-Te equivocas, Jack aun cuando Dan ya no sea mi novio, eso no significa que pueda seguir siendo su amiga. Además me alegro que el sea feliz con Mira- mostrando antes enojada Runo, pero cada vez que hablaba su enojo se esfumo mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Viendo esa mirada. Jack se reprocho a si mismo y sus celos.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso-pidió disculpas Jack culpable. Sabia que Runo aun le dolía la nueva relación de Dan

-Ya no importa.

-Entonces, ¿quieres dar una vuelta en el parque?-ofreció para remediar su error.

-Pero…-vio que no se podía irse y dejar a las chicas solas

Viendo la inseguridad de la ojiverde, entraron en acción Nayru y Chizuru.

-Runo vete con el, nosotras cerramos- dijo Nayru mostrando una sonrisa a su amiga para que se fuera con el peliverde.

-No te preocupes no quemaremos la casa-continuo Chizuru lanzando una mirada cómplice a Jack.

-Ok, gracias –sonrio agradecida al darle una oportunidad para estar con el.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Jack

-Si-

-Jack has feliz a Runo aun que ella sea enojona, merece ser feliz y tu eres la persona indicada-susurro Chizuru al ver a la pareja irse- Sino ten por seguro que Rini te hará pedazos y perderás la confianza que te tiene.

**En las afueras de la ciudad…**

-No puedo creerlo que tengamos que ir hacia la casa de Shun-dijo una pelirroja cansada

-No tenemos otra opción, Rini quiso hablar con el-dijo una castaña mirando hacia la mencionada-quiere tener una batalla bakugan con el y no pensar en Ryu.

Una chica alta, delgada, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, tiene el cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros, viste un top amarillo, un bolero café que siempre lleva abierto con un pantalón sencillo negro y botines café, en el cuello lleva una gargantilla hippie de color cobre y rojo y brazaletes dorados en las muñecas. Escucho la conversación de sus amigas, e intervino.

-Les dije que no importaba ir yo sola, pero ustedes insistieron en acompañarme-hablo Rini al ver que sus acompañantes cansadas-falta muy poco, aguanten hasta entonces-siguió caminado dejando un poco hacia atrás a sus compañeras que solo suspiraron derrotadas tenia razón en vez de quedarse calladas quisieron saber en que iban a hablar sus amigos, viendo que se alejaba fueron a alcanzarla.

Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que delante de ellas visualizaron la residencia Kazami

-Por fin llegamos, me pregunto por que Shun vive aquí-observando la gran casa Monarus impresionada-es realmente grande.

-No tanto, la casa de Marucho le gana y por mucho-dijo Nabooru como si nada inspeccionando a su alrededor.

Dentro de la casa, Shun estaba meditando junto con Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor y Taylean, sin saber que alguien los observaba entre los arboles con una sonrisa.

En la azotea Marucho veía la ciudad pensando en Ren.

-Vaya, el pequeño peleador aquos esta enamorado-

Al voltear un resplandor lo cegó, poco a poco recupero la vista encontrándose en unas ruinas antiguas.

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡Marucho! - gritaron los cuatro bakugan reuniéndose con su compañero

-Que esta pasando aquí- pregunto Preyas asustado

-Pronto lo sabran-

Marucho volteo a su derecha y se topo con una persona encapuchada

-Que quieres-

-Algo que me interesa-

-no tenemos nada-

-Oh están seguros- sacando una carta

-¡Carta portal lista ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-

**En Warnington**

Dan iba a ir a su casa, viendo que pronto seria mas tomo un atajo que era un callejo. Sin darse cuenta que alguien lo veía desde la sombras.

-¿Estas seguro Dan?-pregunto Drago al ver el callejón tan horrible.

-Si desde hace mucho no lo utilizo, además si llego tarde mi mama se enojara conmigo- dijo Dan un poco preocupado-y no dejara estar con Mira en nuestra cita .

Antes de seguir con su charla, inesperadamente una luz oscura cubrió todo el lugar, tanto fue que cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos descubrió que estaba en un bosque oscuro, lúgubre y arboles sin hojas.

Caminando e inspeccionando el bosque solo escuchando risas y lamentos en todo el bosque.

Enfrente suyo encontró a una persona encapuchada esperándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto enojado

-Una pelea bakugan-

-¿Como?-

-Solo podrás salir si puedes ganar a una batalla bakugan-

-Si es la única opción que así sea, ¿Estas listo drago?- listo para la batalla

-Por supuesto Dan-dijo preparado Drago

-Oh, todos estamos listos…más yo-susurro Fiore mostrando una sonrisa demente.

-¡Carta portal lista ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-

Runo sintió algo extraño en el ambiente también Jack y Chizuru desde el restaurante. Tanta fue la impresión que soltó el plato que tenia en sus manos.

-Chizuru ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Nayru al ver a su amiga

-Si estoy bien-no muy segura-no me gusto esa sensación, siento que va a ocurrir algo muy malo. Vámonos Nayru de seguro alcanzaremos a Jack y Runo

Dejando cerrado el restaurante, salió disparada la pelicafe en buscar a los peleadores Haos y Ventus.

**Con Runo y Jack…**

-¿Sentiste eso Runo?-pregunto Jack mirando a su alrededor

-Si, fue muy horrible-respondió Runo preocupada

-Runo siento que Drago esta en peligro-aviso Tigrera asomando su cabeza desde su bolsillo a la peliceleste.

-Yo también lo sentí Jack, algo muy malo esta ocurriendo ahora- dijo un bakugan ventus saliendo del bolso del peliverde.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO! –grito muy asustada

Corriendo seguida del peliverde. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes que sucediera una tragedia.

**Omake**

En las afueras del templo estaba un bakugan sentada contemplando el recinto, mientras en su mano tenia un cuerpo agonizante. Alrededor de ella había 2 cuerpos de bakugan haos y darkus desmembrados, decapitados, sus intestinos dispersados por todo el lugar y se podían ver su espina dorsal con restos de sangre, por su forma eran un dragón y un perro, mejor conocidos antes Razenoid y Lumagrow.

-Nyu

El bakugan se volteo encontrándose con su compañera de batalla llegando donde estaba ella.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto ansiosa

-Si, veo que sigue vivo me sorprende- mirando a Mag Mell-eres muy fuerte a comparación de tus esbirros y de tu bakugan. O debería llamarte el emperador Barodius.

Mirando como el mencionado estaba herido gravemente en todo su cuerpo, ya no tenia su brazo izquierdo, su ojo derecho se lo habían arrancado y un agujero en su estomago. La mujer levanto con rudeza la cabeza del ex emperador.

-Se que te estas preguntando el por que estas aquí y te responderé los seres que hicieron daño al universo llegan aquí para que juguemos con ustedes, el infierno es un paraíso comparado en este lugar llamado Majora- viendo que estaba en sus últimos momentos amplio mas su sonrisa-Te dijo algo, esa gundaliana llamada Kazarina gritaba como una puta en celo cuando le abríamos y mas cuando le hicimos eso- señalando a un costado de ellas un cuerpo abierto del estomago hasta el cuello y parte de sus órganos afuera-fue tan divertido-recordando como ella gritaba que alguien la ayudara, antes de morir.- Y mas cuando le abrimos la garganta para romper sus cuerdas vocales sin anestesia.-

-Oh ya esta muerto-al ver que Barodius no se movía- bueno no importa, -dejando caer la cabeza-ya se, se me ocurrió hacer el final de Romeo y Julieta, termina con el junto con su amada ¿quieres?-

-Por supuesto.-dijo gustosa Nyu

Agarro los dos cuerpos en una mano y empezó arrogarlos al aire, golpeando reiteradas veces, hasta que se aburrió, para luego lanzarlos al suelo y terminar la rutina aplastándolos sin mesura, las mujeres se rieron a carcajadas al ver a los cuerpos hechos puré sobre el profundo cráter.

-Oh fue tan divertido-quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón debemos de repetirlo mas seguido-dijo riéndose y agarrando otro cuerpo que estaba en el suelo.

-Amiga, deja ya ese cuerpo-

-Pero es mi juguete Fiore- reprocho la bakugan sujetando con mas fuerza su "juguete"

-Cariño…es el cuerpo sin cabeza de ese gundaliano Gill

-Pero quiero conservarlo, si se puede me lo quiero llevar. Para mostrarle a nuestros enemigos que le esperan cuando nos enfrenten

-Ya lo se, pero la reina Galaxia quiere que los Akumas coman a los cuerpos que están aquí. A si que no te quejes.

-Ok no importa-soltó el cuerpo decapitado repentinamente-pronto tendré mas juguetes nuevos que gritaran, lloraran, suplicaran, agonizaran gemirán de dolor y después me los comeré.

-Y yo estaré ahí para disfrutar ese momento -con un chasquido, entraron una horda de akumas hambrientos esperando indicaciones.-aquí tienen su comida, no dejen nada en este lugar. ¿Les quedo claro?.

Con esa orden dejaron solos a los Akumas que devoraran ese manjar que dejaron sus amas, haciendo ruidos de cómo desgarraban la carne y masticaban de forma estridente.

En el pasillo las dos caminaban en silencio. Hasta que Fiore hablo.

-Pronto seré libre. Y cuando ese momento llegue…-sacando una navaja-me los comeré mil veces- se apuñala la palma de su mano riéndose sin emoción alguna y viendo como escurría su sangre.

**Ending**

Fukai Fukai mori no naka

Ha na ga kaoru itoshii  
>Hibi no omokage sagashitemireba<br>Fui ni anata ga warau

Furetemitakute te wo nobashitemo  
>Haka naku chuu wo matta no desu<p>

Anata ni aitakute zutto  
>Ai takute zutto<p>

O mou nemurenu yoru wo watari

Anata ga nokoshita itami no kage no naka ni

Tsutsumarete naite iru

Fukai fukai mori no naka de...

**Pov. Runo**

Los enemigos han atacado a tres de los peleadores que son muy importantes para mí. Quienes considero: mi hermano menor, mi hermano mayor y la persona que deseo su felicidad, aun cuando no sea a mi lado. No soy la única que detendrá a esos dementes sedientos de sangre y destruccion. Nadie lastima a mi familia y que salga con la suya. Nunca los perdonare, les demostrare mi poder.

_Bakugan Battle Brawlers: La reina de la eternidad_

**Capitulo 4.- El despertar de los Akumas**

No permitiré que se salgan con la suya. ¡Bakugan pelea!

_**Aclaraciones:**_

1.- Todos los Bakugan tienen la apariencia de niños de 10 años. Se me ocurrió gracias a un fic que me dio la idea. Si no les gusta lo entenderé, pero aun así lo seguiré haciendo.

2.- No aguantaba hacer un yaoi de RenxMarucho soy fan de esta pareja Si desean el Lemon me dicen O/w/O. Pronto hare un oneshot de cómo se convirtieron en pareja.

3.- Quise poner más escenas gore en este capitulo, pero no quiero exceder mucho. Sin embargo eso no significa que ya no habrá. Tengo que esperar en otros capítulos para ponerlos.

4.-Espero que no se hayan traumado, gracias a una persona que le gusto el gore me dio mas ánimos para poner mas.

5.- No pude describir el Opening y el Ending, ya no tenía tiempo. En el próximo capitulo estará listo.

**Si desean que ponga el Lemon me dicen en sus reviews**

*****Ryu: ¡¿Poco?! Es tan pervertida que me amarra a una silla y me lo lee en voz alta los fics yaoi+21 que tiene TwT. Haibaku-kun si lees esto debo infórmate algo… Bloody tiene fics de tu grupo favorito The Gazette con todos en acción. T/-/T.

_AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS:_

**Nicole Sakurai****: **Perdón por la demora, me alegro que entiendas de nuestra lapsus que tenemos al irse nuestra imaginación TwT.

**Jessica Kuso:** Estoy contenta que te haya gustado, lo se que los otros capítulos eran cortos por esa razón lo recompensó con este capitulo.

**Nanashi The Knight of the Sky**: Me alegro que te haya gustado las escenas gore. Me inspiran las historias que leo sin Ryu, por que ella se trauma. Menos las de yaoi, ella poco a poco las ve conmigo (con corazoncitos en los ojos y baba *w*)

**Haibaku Ishida****:** Si eso fue aterrador, mas adelante será peor. (Risa malvada)

**Yen Liz: **Perdón por la demora, aquí tienes el capitulo.

**Dragon Knight Alan: **Vi que no te gusta mucho el gore ¿pero no es mas emocionante así?

**Gatita de la suerte:** Lo comprendo nwn

**Bloody: Comenten y manden reviews**

**Angel Bloody: Sus reviews son nuestro salario. w**


	5. El despertar de los Akumas Parte I

_**Hola soy Ryu vengo a traerles el capitulo 4. Y Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto tuve muchos problemas y muchas cosas mas que…**_

_**Antes de terminar un brazo rodeo la cadera de la albina, volteando hacia atrás tuvo un escalofrio y su cuerpo se paralizo al ver con la última persona en el mundo que quería ver, el guasón No.2, el asesino de la sonrisa eterna: Jeff the killer (aplausos).**_

_**-Vaya, vaya así que nos encontramos de nuevo mocosa-hablo el pelinegro sacando de su sudadera un cuchillo manchado de sangre mientras lo acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de la ojirosa.**_

_**-¿P-por que estas aquí?-pregunto nerviosa e intentar que su cuerpo respondiera antes que el la lastimara o algo peor.**_

_**-Bueno cuando mande a dormir a una persona muy superficial e irme, apareció misteriosamente una carta dirigida hacia mi-acariciando con su arma el cuello de su "victima"-al principio dude, pero presentí que si lo leía me iba a divertir mucho y si lo fue ya que me encontré contigo otra vez.**_

_**-No te basto en aparecer en mi cama intentando matarme- murmuro enojada haciendo reir al pelinegro ante la reacción de ella.**_

_**-Para que te quejas si después de eso…-susurrando algo en su oído sin saber que eso enfurecería a Ryu. Con toda la fuerza que reunió, se quito con rapidez el arma de su cuello aventándola lejos del alcance del asesino. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, la muchacha lo agarro de su sudadera y le empezó de darle de bofetadas a Jeff.**_

_**-¡¿Por que soñé contigo y no tus fans?! ¡Solo te he visto solo una vez gracias a Bloody cuando te vi no me diste miedo por que a mi, primero mi escuela, luego mi castigo y por ultimo tu, no es justo!-gritaba mientras le pegaba.**_

_**Con una ultima bofetada lo lanzo al suelo y se lanzo contra el e iniciando una especie de luchitas quien podía mas, rodando por todo el lugar.**_

_**Un poco lejos se podía ver una rubia que miraba todo, junto con dos personas.**_

_**-¿Era necesario todo esto? Pobre de mi hermano -pregunto un hombre castaño**_

_**y ojos verdes con una gota estilo anime.**_

_**-¿Para que te quejas Liu? Esto es muy divertido-dijo riéndose a carcajadas un muchacho con una mascara azul.**_

_**-Si, es necesario ya que gracias a Jeff, Ryu se traumo cuando soñó con el. Ya se que tu hermano le sucedió eso y todo eso, pero eso no justifica que quiso hacer una sonrisa y otra cosa.**_

_**Viendo las intenciones del pelinegro en rodar hacia su cuchillo y tener ventaja sobre ella.**_

_**-¡A eso si que no!**_

_**Continuando su rodadas, deteniéndose la albina sobre el. Queriendo hacer mas entretenido el asunto la ojiverde hablo:**_

_**-¡Ryu si ganas sabes que te daré esto, con esto podrás dormir tranquila! -enseñando un disco amarillo.**_

_**Al saber de que contenía el disco sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al ver eso Jeff se enojo, pero agrando más su sonrisa al recordar algo.**_

_**-Oye te recuerdo que soñaste conmigo dos veces y dudo que eso deje te impida que sueñes conmigo-su sonrisa arrogante y prepotente enojo mas a Ryu.**_

_**-¡Te mato!**_

_**-¡Ja! ¡Quiero ver eso!**_

_**-Eso va durar mucho-suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza-bueno a disfrutar el momento ¿gustas?**_

_**Ofreció unas palomitas a Liu quien acepto agarrando un puñado, con jack…**_

_**-Gracias, pero no quiero, yo traje riñones de mis victimas que mate antes de venir-sacando de una bolsa unos riñones frescos con sal y pimiento dando unos mordiscos enormes machando parte de su sudadera negra de sus jugos- son deliciosas cuando están frescas-con una sonrisa feliz.**_

_**Sin darle asco, Bloody se encogió de hombros recordando algo.**_

_**-Es cierto, ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**_

**4.- El despertar de los Akumas Parte I**

Después de haber sentido esa sensación desagradable, los peleadores corrían para buscar a Dan, pero la pregunta era ¿donde esta? Buscaron en todas partes sin encontrarlo, estando ahora en el parque de Wargnigton

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto Jack irritado-así nunca lo encontraremos.

-Horus, Nayru ¿no pueden sentir su presencia?

Los bakugan negaron con la cabeza.

-No Tigrera, ciento que alguien esta haciendo algo para que no podamos encontrarlo.

-Al menos…- pensó Runo en voz alta en un lugar que podría estar, captando la atención de los demás- creo saber donde esta. Vamos.

Unos minutos después llegaron al callejón que se había ido Dan, al entrar vieron que había como un campo de fuerza de color purpura.

-Dan antes lo utilizaba como atajo para llegar a su casa.

-Es aquí-dijo Horus el bakugan de Jack mirando el campo- Siento algo maligno dentro de el, Jack.

El peliverde toco el campo recibiendo una descarga eléctrica.

-Demonios, ese campo es muy fuerte.

-Entonces, ¿como podremos entrar ahí?-pregunto Runo preocupada

-Tendremos que romperlo

-¿Pero como? Nuestros bakugan no pueden tomar su forma real sin destruir los edificios que están a su alrededor.

Pensaron un momento intentando saber como destruir el campo. Jack suspiro, sabia que era arriesgado pero era la única idea que tenia.

-No hay otra opción, utilizaremos nuestra semilla estelar. Si es necesario entrar y encontrar a Dan lo antes posible. Antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-Nuestra semilla ¿eh? si es así la única que puede romper campos como ese es Chizuru-dijo Horus mientras volteaba ver a la susodicha que asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hare.

Fue hacia adelante Chizuru, ya que era la única en romper ese campo de energía.

En su mano derecho tenia una esfera del tamaño de una canica de color rosa pastel, cerro sus ojos y la esfera empezó a brillar tomando la forma de un arco rosa claro con detalles dorados. Se puso en posición de ataque, en la mano obtuvo una flecha de energía que brillaba intensamente.

**Dentro del bosque…**

Se encontraba Dan en el suelo muy mal herido, su brazo derecho estaba roto, no podía abrir su ojo derecho y tenia un hilo de sangre en sus labios, al lado de el estaba la esfera de su compañero con la diferencia que ahora era blanco en frente de el estaba Fiore parada sonriendo triunfante. Entre sus manos tenia una cúpula de cristal dentro de ella había una luz brillante de color rojo.

-Vaya el peleador numero uno del mundo fue derrotado. Pensaba que me ibas dar mas pelea y me las diste, pero no como me lo imagine. Y el gran Dragonid Pyrus, heredero del poder del código Eve madre de todos los bakugan, muerto. Gracias por mi claro esta.- dijo Fiore observando fijamente el castaño, quien miraba con enojo y apunto de desmayarse.

**En la casa de Marucho…**

Marucho estaba desmayado al igual que Dan estaba muy lastimado sus ropas estaba rasgada, sus lentes rotos y en el suelo estaba 4 esferas blancas. El encapuchado al igual que Fiore tenía un contenedor dentro 4 luces de color azul claro.

-Sigues siendo tan débil peleador, aunque te deje que pelearas con tus 4 bakugan no me hiciste daño y solo utilice ataques débiles-dijo con tono arrogante- por ordenes tengo que llevarte a Majora, no se cual sea la razón, pero debo cumplirlas. Ahora que lo pienso-mostrando una sonrisa burlona-nunca mencionaron que te llevara completo.

Sacando entre sus ropas una espada de color vino con detalles negros, apuntando directamente hacia sus piernas. Antes de poder hacer algo contra Marucho…

Inesperadamente apareció una lluvia de carámbanos que iba hacia el, que por poco lo atraviesa sino se hacia aun lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Quien anda ahí!.-grito viendo a todos lados, de repente sintió como algo se había situado a un lado de él y fue cuando volteo para ver una katana de color rojo granate intentar rebanarle la cabeza, pero había reaccionado rápido y lo esquivo ágilmente saltando hacia un lado.

La persona que al ver que había fallado, solo pudo decir "rayos" antes de parar en seco situándose a un lado de su compañero era nada más y nada menos que Ryu con Khamsin.

-¿Que rayos son ustedes?-pregunto molesto mirando a los que interrumpieron su diversión.

-Las personas que te detendrán- dijo determinada Ryu antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el.

**En la casa de Shun…**

El pelinegro estaba igual que sus compañeros, pero con heridas leves, mientas su enemigo estaba a un costado de Shun, el encapuchado se agacho acariciando la mejilla del peleador con mucho cariño.

-Lo siento mucho maestro Shun no tuve otra opción- dijo que por su voz era de una mujer-estoy segura que si te llevo con la señora Galaxia ella será muy benevolente con su siervo, me permitirá que te quedes conmigo, serás un Caídos y nos ayudaras con romper los sellos. Pero primero…-sacando una daga negra- tengo que matarlo.

Alzando su arma, gracias a la luna dio un brillo escalofriante, antes de cumplir con su cometido…

-¡Enbu: Kirikaze! (Traducción Vals: Viento místico)

De repente un tornado de color verde claro apareció derribando al enemigo, pero se levanto rápidamente. Encontrando delante de ella a Maraya y a Rini en posición de defensa con sus semillas estelares activadas.

**Con Dan…**

-Jeje que patético eres-se burlo Fiore a Dan-No puedo tragarme que tu eres el líder de los peleadores. Los únicos que pueden derrotarnos.

-Como si tu fueras mejor líder-dijo Dan con sarcasmo y burla.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto molesta

-Lo sabes muy bien, se sienten los más grandes del universo y tal vez lo sean,

pero un líder siempre debe buscar el bienestar de su pueblo, de su gente, antes

que su propio bienestar, ustedes no se interesan en nadie más que en

ustedes mismos, incluso si me ganan, nunca derrotaran a mis amigos que darán todo para detenerlos-al verla a los ojos, Dan supo que estaba furiosa.

-¡Te voy a decir una cosa, eres la persona más desesperante y terca, que he

conocido en mi vida!-dijo pateándolo en las costillas-¡Me considero una mujer demasiado paciente, es muy difícil hacerme enojar, felicidades, ganaste el premio por lograrlo!

-¿En serio? Y dime ¿Qué gane por hacerte enfadar?-.

-Muchacho insolente-gruño-veo que pronto te desmayaras y te dare tu premio. Tendré que desobedecer a Aion- sacando su navaja, se coloco en cima de Dan que se tenso al saber las intenciones de esa mujer- quiero ver que color son tus intestinos-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa diabólica alzando su navaja directamente hacia su estomago.

Entre los arboles salió algo que agarro su brazo impidiendo moverlo, mirando a su lado vio que lo sujetaba un látigo negro con detalles verde jade.

-¿Crees que eso me va detener?- dijo en tono burlón pasando su arma a su otra mano libre e intento cortarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sucedía nada.

-"¿Como?"- pensó Fiore sorprendida al no romper el látigo-"mi navaja puede cortar todo e incluso destruir un edificio con solo un ataque, solo hay algo que puede resistirlo…"-mostrando una sonrisa divertida-"ya veo…"-antes de terminar esquivo una flecha de energía que iba hacia su cabeza.

-Rayos, falle- dijo entredientes Chizuru quien estaba escondida en unos arboles unos metros de ellos-una vez mas, tengo que alejarla de Dan- mientras lanzaba otra flecha ahora hacia el corazón de ella.

Fiore esquivo nuevamente la flecha mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de Dan quien ya estaba inconsciente. Camino un poco mirando a todos lados sabiendo que alguien estaba ahí.

- Ya se que hay alguien y quiero que amablemente salga para conocerlo- hablo con una sonrisa burlona.

Entre las sombras salió Jack quien tenía el látigo con una mirada sin emoción alguna. Se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos, antes que alguien gritara:

-¡Sonic move!

Sin darse cuenta detrás de Fiore apareció un rayo amarillo que tomo el cuerpo de Dan para luego estar a lado de Jack descubriendo que eran Runo y Tigrera quienes estaban sujetaban a Dan.

Chiflo impresionada la muchacha al ver que ellos tenían algo en que la iban entretener sin embargo tenia otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Por que lastimaste a Dan? ¡Responde!-pregunto con frialdad Runo a Fiore que solo rio para después quitarse de forma brusca el látigo, recuperándose así por completo su arma Jack.

-No deberías el saber por que lo hice, ya tengo lo que quería, lo malo que no me llevo un recuerdo-mirando de forma rara a Dan para después agregar-se que ustedes intentaran detenerme por esa razón tengo algo para irme sin preocuparme.

Con un chasquido de dedos entre los arboles aparecieron Akumas con rastros de sangre en sus cuerpos, tan solo al verlos los peleadores se asquearon.

-Bueno que se diviertan, peleadores-se despidió Fiore adentrándose más al bosque

-No dejare que te vayas-dijo Runo invocando su semilla estelar que eran unos garras dobles de metal blancas con detalles azules con uñas amarillas.

Destruyendo a los Akumas que venían hacia ella. Al tener el camino libre empezó a perseguir a la Caida antes que se fuera al alcanzar

-¡RUNO ESPERA!-grito Jack antes de ir con ella, pero un grupo de akumas se lazaron en contra de el, con su látigo los destruyo, pero venían mas impidiendo alcanzar a Runo.

-¡Yo la alcanzare Jack!-grito el albino esquivando a los akumas y golpeando algunos.

-Te la encargo-dijo Jack a Tigrera que solo asintió con la cabeza para después correr en auxiliar a su compañera.

-No te preocupes Jack, Runo sabe defenderse ha madurado mucho desde del torneo-dijo Chizuru uniéndose a la fiesta destruyendo 5 Akumas con sus flechas, mientras Nayru creaba un escudo protegiendo a Dan dentro de el y Horus destruía algunos enemigos cerca que querían acercarse a su amiga.

-No me preocupo por ella Chizuru, sino que el enemigo puede tener un as bajo la manga y se que Tigrera la protegerá.- dijo muy seguro el ojiazul, ganándose una risa de la peliplateada.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto enojado mientras le arrancaba la cabeza un Akuma

-Nada, nada.

Gruño el peliverde antes de atacar de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto…**

-¿Por que no peleamos Fiore?-pregunto Nyu saliendo entre las ropas a su compañera, lo pensó por un momento y respondiendo:

-No seria divertido eliminándolos tan rápido, quiero saber hasta que punto llega su poder. Al no tener su amado líder, bueno por el momento lo dejaremos que disfruten el poco tiempo de vida que tendrán antes de ser devorados por nosotros. Pero antes…-dijo sabiendo que alguien las iba a alcanzar, no se equivoca por que…

-¡ESPERA!-grito alguien detrás de ella volteándose, encontró que Runo la alcanzo, sonriendo de forma misteriosa

-Vaya vaya, una se escapo de los akumas que es lo que deseas, peleadora Haos-dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa.

-No permitiré que te escapes quien quiera que seas, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Dan-reto la peliazul al decir eso no pudo ver como, pero Fiore la había inmovilizando en un árbol agarrado sus manos impidiendo hacer algo.

-Me impresiona que me hayas retado, se ve que eres débil sin embargo-acercando su rostro a la de ella lamiendo su mejilla de forma seductora-interesante-intentando besarla mientras Runo estaba shockeada preguntándose ¿Quien demonios era para hacerle algo como eso? Estaba algunos centímetros Fiore casi completando su acción si no fuera que alguien se interpusiera en medio de ellas.

Tigrera salto e intento patear a la mujer en su rostro, pero ella reacciono rápido esquivando, aun cuando la patada de Tigrerra rozo su capucha. Aterrizando delante de Runo.

-¡RUNO REACCIONA!-grito Tigrera a su compañera al escucharlo volvió en si agradeciendo con la mirada a su compañero que la había salvado antes que sucediera algo malo.

-Tsk ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme maldito mocoso?-pregunto enojada, odiaba que ese día interrumpieran todo lo que ella quería hacer.

-Me atrevo por que no permitiría que tú le hicieras algo a Runo, maldita bruja-dijo Tigrera señalándola con el dedo a Fiore que se enojo más al decirle de esa forma. Recordando que no tenía tiempo para eso, se trago su enojo abriendo un portal interdimencional no sin antes convocar un Akuma muy diferente a los anteriores era tenia forma de un ser parecido a un humano de color morado mucho más alto que los presentes y con una complexión musculosa pero metálica y lo que más lo extraño es que dicha criatura no tenía un rostro en si visible ya que caricia de ojos y nariz y solo se le podía ver una enorme boca semejante a la de una calavera que lo mas traumo a ellos fue que podían ver su intestinos podridos.

-Por desgracia no tengo tiempo para castigarte mocoso malcriado, pero les dejo un regalo que de seguro les gustara. Nos vemos en otra ocasión si eso sobrevive. Runo-mirando a la peliazul-espero que salgas con vida para terminar lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo seductoramente para después irse.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto irritado Tigrera por lo ultimo que dijo.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso Tigrera, mira- señalo Runo al ver que el Akuma abría su boca.

Con un grito estridente el Akuma empezó a brillar de una forma extraña tomando el tamaño de un bakugan. No solo el, los akumas que atacaban a los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Runo!

-¡Lo se!

Tigrera desapareció su forma humana, tomando su forma de esfera aterrizando en la mano de su compañera listo para la batalla.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Demuestra tu poder Stardust Tigrera Haos!-

-¡Lo hare con mucho gusto Runo!- La nueva apariencia de Tigrera era un ser humanoide de piel grisáceo con prominentes orejas de tigre negras, tiene el cabello castaño largo agarrado en una trenza que llegaba hasta la cintura. Viste un traje de batalla estilo chino de color blanco, con el plano de color amarillo con el borde gris, una faja verde oscuro atada a la cintura y zapatos de artes marciales negros.(Para mas referencia es como la de Lee Pyron mode zombie del manga con algunas diferencias sin el gorro y sin el Nunchaku en la espalda)

-Jejeje ¿Crees que tú, un simple bakugan me derrotara?-dijo el Akuma burlón

-Lo hare- dijo Tigrera determinado antes de lanzarse en contra del Akuma listo comenzando la pelea.

**Continuara….**

**Omake**

**En Majora…**

Fiore había llegado al templo siendo recibida por Aion en la entrada.

-Bienvenida Fiore por tu sonrisa veo que te divertiste mucho con tu misión- dijo a su compañera con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Se me nota- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando su rostro, mirando feliz a su acompañante.

- Lo habría sido mas, si esos peleadores no se hubieran entrometido- dijo Nyu molesta saliendo entre la ropas de la peliverde.

-Así que los peleadores aparecieron ¿eh? espero que no hayas olvidado eso-dijo Belcebú a las chicas-aunque lo dudo mucho. Ya que cumplen todas sus misiones.

-Nunca fallamos en una misión, mi querido hermano-la bakugan saco de una bolsa la capsula- ¿Ves?

-Jajajaja, solo era para molestar mi amada Nyu-admitio el Bakugan a su hermana.

-Lo se, Belcebu-sonrio Fiore-ahora debemos de entregarle este premio a nuestra reina y dime ¿donde esta Karas?-pregunto por el mencionado.

-Esperándonos en la sala principal, vamos.

Llegando al lugar todos se arrodillaron ante la prisión en donde estaba Galaxia.

-Hijas bienvenidas, cumplieron con su misión estoy orgullosa de ustedes-hablo una voz tan suave y al mismo tiempo escalofriante que podría congelar al mas valiente del universo.

-Gracias madre, hemos obtenido esto para que usted salga de esa prisión-mostrando la esfera roja-solo tenemos que esperar a los demás para que todo este listo.

-Por desgracia los seis gurreros legendarios siguen vivos por los guardianes y viendo que no esta en ese bakugan tan poderoso. No importa con tal de salir, tengo el tiempo suficiente para planear para destruir esos malditos sellos que impiden obtener el 90% de mi poder.

-Si madre.

-Por cierto Aion-hablo Karas señalando algo-¿Cuándo vas a quitar esa cabeza de esa esquina?

-Mmm-pensando un poco- ahora, ya no me divierto mucho con el, gracias por recodarme.

El peliblanco se levanto mientras un bakugan café con detalles naranjas preguntaba por mera curiosidad

-Nyu ¿como eran esos peleadores?

-Bueno eran 3: Una chica peliazul, la otra no la pude ver bien ya que estaba escondida entre los arboles, pero estoy muy segura que era una mujer y un chico peliverde con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

El ojigris paro en seco al escuchar ese último comentario mirando a la bakugan Lackzon

-¿Un chico con una cicatriz? ¿Eh?- mostrando una sonrisa desquiciada

-Si ¿por?

-Jejeje así que ha aparecido, hace mucho que no sabia nada de el.

-Y te divertirás mas, cuando sepas que ellos tienen "eso"-hablo Nyu sorprendiendo un poco a todos

-"Eso" Esto podría ser un gran peligro para nosotros-dijo Karas a su ama que recuperándose de la sorpresa sonrió divertida.

-No se preocupe mi reina, aun cuando tengan la semilla estelar, no sabrán lo que les golpeo

-Lo se mis niños, solo que me sorprendió que ellos hayan despertado ese poder místico. Esperaremos que estén todos, para nuevas ordenes.

-¡Si!- exclamaron los caídos

-Estaré impaciente por verte de nuevo Jack- alzando la cabeza que era del rey Zenoheld en descomposición con pus y no tenia un ojo derecho, se podía ver gusanos entrando de el, comiéndose la carne y parte de su cerebro- lo que le hice a este estúpido Rey Vestal*será el infierno, hare que enloquezcas de dolor hasta y me pidas que te mate. Hasta entonces disfruta tu vida ya que será mía-aplastando la cabeza salpicando parte de su cuerpo y manteniendo su sonrisa.

**Pov. Jack**

_Unas cosas no me dejan pasar y ver que esta sucediendo con Runo si esa mujer extraña o los Akumas le hacen algo. Rueguen que sea benevolente con ellos._

_No dejare que unas cosas inmundas crean que nos pueden derrotar y mas si quieren devorarnos. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres entrar en la pelea y enseñarles que no se metan con nosotros? Por mi esta bien solo que no manchemos de jugos intestinales y carne desgarrada a nuestras amigas._

_Bakugan Battle Brawlers: La reina de la eternidad_

**Capitulo 5: El despertar de los Akumas Parte II**

A divertimos Chicos ¡Bakugan pelea!

_**En que terminara la pelea de Jeff y Ryu. ¿Quien será la persona que se acerca lentamente a nuestros personajes ayudara o perjudicara? Véanlo en nuestro próximo capitulo.**_

***** No se como logro llegar ser el Rey de Vestal es ilógico ¿Ustedes saben?

Dudas

1,-Tigrera en la versión original es hombre. En mi próximo fic va ser mujer, solo es hombre ya que quiero que sea pareja de un bakugan cercano a el.

2.-Las semillas sabrán en unos capítulos mas adelante que son y que hacen.

3.- En realidad Ryu si soñó con el. Dudo mucho que ella me mienta en algo que esta empezando a tolerar (antes ella los odiaba a muerte). Y por una charla con cierta persona ayudo a tolerarlos a los que salen y los que saldrán en el próximo cap. Solo que Ryu no sabe sus historias y nunca lo hará. Ya que dijo que son de terror y ella ya pasó por eso. Por un videojuego que nos gusta a nosotras.

**Ahora los comentarios:**

**Gatita de la suerte:** Y lo que sigue en los proximos capitulos. Esperalos

**Nicole Sakurai:** Ya te conteste esa pregunta, y te vas a poner roja de un tomate con la nueva apariencia de Masquerade y el papel que tendrá. Coquetona X3

**Haibaku Ishida:** Lo que hago a Ryu y se deja XD.

Ryu: No es cierto

Bloody: Aja y los cerdos vuelan.

Ryu: ¡Bloody! O/O

Bloody: Lo de Ren y Marucho pronto lo subiremos.

**Nanashi The Lord of the Sky:** Los guerreros no murieron tan literalmente se salvaron ya que ellos saben algo sobre los enemigos y ellos por supuesto quisieron silenciarlos antes que hablaran con los peleadores.

Ryu: Yo quiero saber sobre lo de One Piece, ya que estoy muy retrasada con el anime, así que cuenta.

Bloody: Ya ves que Dan no tuvo pelos en la lengua y se comporto como el verdadero líder que es, por desgracia sabrán el por que no peleara mas. Si quieres humor sádico espera unos capítulos mas adelante.

**Guest:** Enserio? O/w/O (ambas sonrojadas)¡Gracias! No esforzamos cada día para tener los capítulos listos, aunque nos tardamos.

**Jack Dark hell:** ametralladoras seria mejor junto con cuchillos y tripas. Espero no decepcionarte con el gore en este capitulo.

**Jesus: **Se que tiene que ser una clasificación mayor pero como en mi fic Muñeca (espero que lo leas) no aparecía en la pagina, por eso razón no podemos subir la clasificación del fic.

**Jessi Kuso: **Gracias por comprender que aunque nos tardemos subimos el fic y nunca dejarlo incompleto. A mi me ha sucedido que me gustan unos fics que no han continuado y no me gusta. Se que no tienen tiempo o tienen otras cosas que hacer, pero no quiero que se sientan decepcionados por no continuar la historia. Y que bueno que dijas que siguen buenos los capítulos. Nos sentimos orgullosas nwn.

**Comentarios del Fic Muñeca:**

**Haibaku Ishida:** Lo siento si te traumo Bloody, ella desde cuando quería subirlo.

**Jack Dark hell:** Imagínate lo que les sucedió después a esas pobres muchachas, te sacarían de seguro esa risa macabra. A mi me la saco. Jajaja

Ryu: Solo diré que vamos a subir un fic Horror de DanXAlice espero que te guste. Aunque va ser más leve.

Bloody:¿Quien dijo eso?

Ryu: Yo (sacando entre sus ropas un disco) sino no te doy este disco que tiene tu ya sabes que.. Aparte lo leí y ya me estoy acostumbrando con el gore. Deja unos cuándos capítulos y luego lo subes ¿Ok?

Bloody: Ok, chantajista

Ryu: Quien me enseño

**Nicole Sakurai:** No sabía que había un Creppypasta sobre eso. Las cosas que hay en la vida y eso es lo más leve que ha hecho el ser humano. Te impactarías lo que he encontrado. Me alegro que te haya gustado.


End file.
